<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Healing Waters by artemiseamoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167920">Healing Waters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon'>artemiseamoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vikings [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, King Harald Finehair - Freeform, Vikings, king Harald - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King Harald Fine Hair x F Water Nymph (black)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vikings [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Healing Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Placing her fingers on the ground, she threads them through the grass as she takes in the sight before her.<br/>
The mysterious man, a Viking, bathes in the waters on his own. In the distance, the rest of his group relaxes in the woods.<br/>
All the other nymphs went into hiding, waiting for these large men to take their leave before resuming their routines.<br/>
It was rare, having humans out here. Whoever these men were, they found themselves on a barely visited part of land.<br/>
Abiona watches as he washes his arms, the water taking away the dirt and revealing clean skin.<br/>
Her eyes follow his movements, settling on his broad back. He looks strong, steady. She wishes she could remove the dirt for him, to feel his skin under hers. She imagines running her finger over his neat braid, only to undo it and see him with his hair down.<br/>
While the others felt fear, with valid reason, she found herself hypnotized. Who was this man?<br/>
He turns in the water, revealing his profile. The white hairs peppered in his beard make him look wise. The revelation of his handsome face, though tattooed, only deepens her attraction.<br/>
But his eyes, they caused her to frown. He was indeed an unhappy man, a tortured man, a man with regrets. Even so, she could see underneath all of it he was a good man, a man with so much love to give. Love that turned sour and sat stagnant with nowhere to go.<br/>
Moved to tears, Abiona wipes her eyes and silences a sniffle. At that moment she must have done something wrong. When she looks back up, the man's heavy blue eyes are on her.<br/>
The grumpy expression on his face is now replaced by curiosity. When his lips part, Abiona panics and sinks behind the hill, quickly retreating back to the caves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>